1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, computer program, reception apparatus, and information providing apparatus for signaling in a television broadcast.
2. Background
Modern televisions allow users to view content of various service types. For example, a content provider may provide regular digital television services and/or audio-only services. As the number of service types increases, there exists a need to provide signaling to allow a receiver to determine whether it can support new services while maintaining backwards compatibility.